Our basket
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Pour Riko aussi, faire jouer son équipe, c'est faire parler son basket. Mais au-delà de ça, c'est faire parler ses convictions et elle compte bien se battre jusqu'au bout, parce qu'il est comme ça, le basket de Seirin. [Fanfic politisée. Thèmes : féminisme et homosexualité dans le sport. Romance.]
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Alors je débarque sur le fandom avec une petite fic qui va tourner autour de deux axes structurels importants :

L'émergence du féminisme et ses luttes,

L'homosexualité dans le sport aujourd'hui.

Dit comme ça, on est d'accord, c'est super chiant, mais ce sera l'histoire d'un combat et d'une lutte et cette fanfic me permettra d'expliquer certains points du féminisme, de répondre à des critiques qui sont faites à ce mouvement politique.

Ne vous y trompez pas, **c'est de la romance het et de la romance slash, hein.**

**Pas de lemons**. Sorry, not sorry, j'en écris pas, ils ont quinze ans, j'en ai trente, ça me fait pas délirer de lire et écrire les relations sexuelles de mineurs.

Donc ceci est un prologue qui présente les principaux personnages qui seront présents dans cette fic : Riko, Momoi, Tetsu et Junpei.

Mentionnés dans cette fic : Kuroko/Kagami, Kuroko/Aomine (en sens unique), Momoi/Aomine, Kagami/Himuro et bien évidemment Riko/Hyuga.

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous y prendrez du plaisir !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le bureau était depuis longtemps plongé dans la semi-obscurité du coucher du soleil, pourtant Riko n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle ne savait pas bien si elle était restée prostrée une minute ou une heure pas plus qu'elle ne savait si son équipe avait fini par plier bagage et sortir.

Ses yeux étaient bordés de larmes et il lui avait fallu toute sa concentration pour ne pas les laisser couler. Un ricanement cynique franchit ses lèvres, résonnant dans l'espace vide, et elle secoua la tête, fâchée contre les gars, fâchée contre elle-même surtout.

Elle avait tout à fait conscience que l'univers dans lequel elle gravitait était diamétralement opposé à l'émergence de talents féminins et elle s'était souvent dit qu'elle pourrait contrer toutes les attaques. Elle avait des arguments, une formation adéquate dans son domaine, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et c'était pour elle une passion.

Si elle ne reniait pas l'influence de son paternel dans l'existence d'un tel engouement pour les corps et leur façonnement, elle refusait parfaitement que quiconque affirmât qu'elle n'en était là que pour ça. Elle avait listé, pendant des nuits entières, les attaques qu'elle allait recevoir et comment elle allait les contrer, implacable et déterminée, et mille fois elle s'était imaginé mettre à terre ses détracteurs en forgeant une équipe si puissante, en mettant en lumière chacun de ses membres – et il fallait signaler à quel point il était difficile de mettre en lumière une ombre comme l'était Kuroko, elle n'était pas peu fière du travail qu'elle accomplirait avec lui, elle lui avait créé un bijou d'entraînement.

Riko battit des cils rapidement et une larme lui échappa, bientôt suivie par une ribambelle d'autres.

Parce qu'elle avait été faible face à Momoi.

Cette fille était arrivée, traînant avec elle tout ce qui motivait d'ordinaire Riko à se battre pour imposer une parité réelle, tout ce qui faisait d'elle une féministe. Elle avait les cheveux longs, assortis à ses yeux, sa poitrine jaillissait presque de partout, elle sautillait comme le pire des clichés féminins, bondissant sur un Kuroko visiblement gêné d'un tel contact.

Riko avait voulu s'indigner des râles jaloux des autres mecs, dire que, de toute évidence, Kuroko n'était pas spécialement heureux de se trouver là, et l'envier pour une place qu'il subissait, c'était ridicule, ça reproduisait des schémas stupides et ça véhiculait l'idée d'un type dans les bras d'une femme à gros seins n'avait simplement pas de protestations à émettre, la taille du bonnet de soutien-gorge primant sur le consentement.

Elle avait voulu s'indigner, vraiment, et affirmer que le faire serait trahir le secret de Kuroko – bon sang, c'était pas possible de ne pas remarquer qu'il n'était pas intéressé par les Momoi, parce qu'il était irrémédiablement homosexuel – ne dévoilait qu'une partie de ce qui lui avait traversé la tête.

Elle avait jeté un œil sur Hyuga et avait noté le regard qu'il portait à la silhouette de Momoi. S'il était encore celui qui se contrôlait le mieux – contrairement aux autres singes qui poussaient des cris immondes, elle saurait leur faire payer cher –, elle n'avait pu empêcher la contraction de son cœur.

Son attention était revenue sur Momoi et au lieu de remarquer tout ce qui entretenait le patriarcat dans sa domination, elle avait vu une fille mille fois plus belle, qui polarisait les regards, qui les captait et les retenait et qui la jaugeait, et elle s'était sentie vilaine.

Toute la confiance de Riko s'était volatilisée à cet instant. Elle avait oublié que son physique n'avait pas la moindre importance, qu'elle était dans cette équipe pour les talents qu'elle avait, parce qu'elle considérait ses gars comme des pierres précieuses qui n'étaient pas encore taillées. Bien entendu, tous n'étaient pas le diamant brut qu'était Kagami, mais elle restait une joaillère hors pair et elle avait peu de rivaux.

Dans cet instant, la seule chose qu'elle percevait était la moquerie dans le regard de cette fille, l'attention qu'elle recevait de ses gars, la protection dont ils voulaient tous l'entourer et elle avait _envié_ cette place. Elle aurait aimé que Hyuga la contemplât comme il avait contemplé Momoi, elle s'était dit, pendant quelques secondes que, finalement, peut-être que son père avait raison, peut-être qu'elle devrait être plus coquette, prendre soin de son teint en dormant mieux, en bossant moins pour l'équipe et travailler ses talents en cuisine pour être meilleure à marier et plus digne d'intérêt.

Avec le recul, avoir pensé cette ignominie la révoltait contre elle-même et contre les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Jun.

Elle ravala un peu de son chagrin en se forçant à souffler longuement et se tendit quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et le nouvel arrivant retenir une respiration surprise.

— Oh, coach, pardon, je ne savais pas que tu étais là ! Ne me file pas plus de… Riko ?

La main frôla son épaule, elle tourna les yeux vers Hyuga. Il remonta les lunettes sur son nez et fronça les sourcils.

— Tu pleures ? Que se passe-t-il ?

— C'est rien.

Elle balaya les larmes d'un revers de main et se dégagea de celle sur son épaule, forçant un sourire à s'inscrire sur ses lèvres. Il ne se dérida pas et s'interposa quand elle voulut passer, prête à partir.

— Voyons, ça ne peut pas être rien, tu pleures, tu n'es pas du genre à…

— Avoir une sensibilité et des sentiments ?

Sa colère avait monté rapidement. La réflexion était la goutte d'eau. Elle s'ajoutait à toute une vie de « garçon manqué », de « tu trouveras jamais de mari », de « heureusement que t'es la fille de ton père », de « tu dois être une sacrée traînée, vu tous les mecs que tu côtoies », de « ton bonnet B est pas à la hauteur ». Elle perçut le regard surpris de son vis-à-vis, mais refusa de laisser sa colère de côté.

— Craquer en public, compléta-t-il. Tu m'as toujours dit que tu ne pouvais pas te le permettre, parce que si tu craquais, le monde entier saurait faire pression sur toi en t'expliquant combien tu n'es pas à ta place en tant que femme.

— C'est ce que tu penses ?

— Bien sûr que non. Personne n'est plus idéal pour ce rôle que toi.

— Parce que je suis un garçon manqué.

— Mais pas du tout.

Il l'entraîna jusqu'à une chaise et la força à s'asseoir, pendant qu'elle tordait ses mains dans tous les sens, fuyant son regard avec énergie. Il finit par le rencontrer et essaya de le conserver :

— Que veux-tu me faire dire ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Une lueur de compréhension inquiétante fusa dans les yeux de Hyuga et Riko ne put détourner le regard, alors que son cœur se remettait à battre. Une étincelle de tristesse, vite étouffée, brilla dans les prunelles de l'adolescent quand il soupira.

— C'est Momoi. Ses réflexions sur ton physique, le fait qu'elle ait enlacé Kuroko…

Une déglutition plus tard, il reprit :

— Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps et je sais que c'est diff –

— Arrête, grinça Riko, ça n'a rien à voir avec Kuroko, elle peut couiner des « Tetsuuuu » tant qu'elle le veut, ça ne m'agace pas pour les raisons que tu penses.

— Alors pour quoi ? N'importe quel jeune homme aurait adoré être à la place de Kuroko, tu sais…

— C'est ça qui me gêne, murmura-t-elle. Pour moi, tu n'es pas n'importe quel jeune homme.

Le regard plein d'incompréhension lui montra que Jun n'avait pas entendu ce qu'elle avait murmuré.

— C'est exactement ce qui me gêne, répéta-t-elle plus fortement. Pour plein de raisons, mais certainement pas parce que j'enviais la place de Momoi. Enfin, il y a un peu de ça, mais c'est beaucoup plus compliqué. Et surtout, ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec Kuroko, il… il est… Ce n'est pas ce qu'il représente pour moi.

Hyuga, pas vraiment convaincu, fit une moue et s'assit près d'elle.

— Alors, explique-moi…

— Tu sais quel est mon objectif secret. Toi et Teppei êtes les seuls à connaître la vraie raison de mon implication dans cette équipe et toi seul sais les hésitations que j'ai eues à titulariser Kagami et Kuroko.

— Oui. Tu veux prouver au monde entier qu'« être un excellent entraîneur ne dépend pas de la présence d'un pénis dans le pantalon », affirma-t-il d'une voix ferme. Oh, je crois que je commence à comprendre. Tes convictions féministes – que tu sais que je soutiens de tout cœur – sont entrées en dissonance avec ton ressenti, c'est ça ? Je veux dire, tu t'es sentie dévalorisée par la présence d'une fille que tous semblaient considérer comme extrêmement jolie et tu t'es dit que toi, tu ne l'étais pas autant. Et tu as eu peur de ce que tu as ressenti de négatif à ce moment-là, c'est ça ?

Elle hocha la tête, ses mains se resserrant davantage sur ses cuisses, fuyant de nouveau son regard.

— Et c'est le fait qu'elle saute au cou de Kuroko, qu'il soit envié par les autres, sachant qu'ils n'auraient probablement pas eu ces réactions si ça avait été toi, qui t'a mise en boule.

— Non, pas du tout.

— Tu peux me le dire, lança-t-il avec un sourire crispé, je saurai garder le secret ! Après tout, je peux comprendre, un talent comme celui de Kuroko, son petit côté tout mignon qui donne envie de le protéger, ça te fait craquer, c'est normal, et moi aussi ça me mettrait en rogne qu'un autre gars aille se pendre au cou de la fille que j'aime…

— Je te dis que NON ! s'emporta-t-elle. Ce n'est pas Kuroko !

Le sourire taquin de Jun glissa sur les lèvres et il papillonna des cils, la voyant se redresser. La tension dans ses épaules était palpable et la colère vibrait dans la voix de Riko quand elle se tourna vers lui :

— Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu l'auras voulu : c'est le fait que tu sois en train de baver sur elle qui m'a fait mal au cœur, parce que tu ne m'as jamais regardée comme tu l'as regardée, elle.

Elle vit la surprise se peindre sur le visage de Jun et préféra se détourner avant l'apparition de la gêne. Ses jambes refusèrent de se mettre en marche, comme si elles attendaient la suite et sa langue continua de parler :

— Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle enlaçait Kuroko, que j'ai ressenti de la jalousie envers elle, mais bien parce que tu as envié sa place alors que tu ne l'aurais pas fait si ça avait été moi, au lieu de Momoi. Et ça m'a écœurée de me dire même une seule seconde que c'était normal, parce qu'elle était un plus joli trophée que moi, ça m'a écœurée de retomber dans ces travers-là si facilement et ça m'a écœurée de savoir qu'il suffit que tu entres dans l'équation pour que toutes mes convictions s'effondrent. Je pensais valoir mieux que ça.

Jun ne bougeait toujours pas et ses jambes refusaient de se mettre en mouvement. Elle battit des cils et souffla doucement, le cœur battant à tout rompre face à cette attente. Elle eut l'impression qu'une heure passa, alors que seulement quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Quand il reprit la parole, elle sentit sa respiration s'interrompre :

— Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Je ne me cherche aucune excuse, mon comportement envers Momoi était ignoble et je n'ai pas su faire mieux que les autres, alors que je connais en détail tout ce que tu combats. Je suis désolé.

Elle ferma les yeux, son pied sembla reprendre le dessus et elle fit un pas, interrompu par une nouvelle main sur son épaule qui la retient sans pression c'était une simple demande pour qu'elle affrontât son regard, ce qu'elle fit par réflexe, la peur au fond de l'estomac.

— Mais tu te trompes sur un point. Si ça avait été toi, à la place de Momoi… Si…

Il s'interrompit, secouant la tête, contrôlant les tremblements de sa voix et de ses mains.

— Je ferai mieux. Et quand j'aurai fait mieux, je te le dirai. Pour l'instant, je n'en suis pas digne.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et quitta finalement la pièce, la laissant pantelante et hallucinée.

— Mais que vient-il de se passer… ?

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plu ! On se retrouve en commentaires si ça vous tente et sinon, on se verra sur le prochain chapitre !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire le premier chapitre, merci d'être encore là !**

**Le rythme de publication est décidé : un chapitre tous les samedis et si je ne peux pas le samedi, ce sera le vendredi.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

L'entraînement touchait à sa fin quand Tetsuya se décida, tranchant dans le dilemme qu'il entretenait depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Étirant ses bras, forçant sur les muscles de ses épaules, Kagami sur les talons, il s'approcha de Riko, sans prêter attention à l'air surpris de sa lumière. Il n'avait bien évidemment rien dit de la conversation qu'il avait interceptée entre la coach et Hyuga, pas plus qu'il n'avait discuté de son intention de s'entretenir avec elle directement.

C'était peut-être un mauvais choix, mais il lui semblait important de signaler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls ce jour-là, qu'il avait tout entendu. C'était par souci d'honnêteté qu'il souhaitait le lui annoncer, mais il ne tenait pas à le faire en présence des autres, bien évidemment.

— Coach ?

Riko étouffa son sursaut du mieux qu'elle le put et se tourna vers eux, jetant d'abord un regard à Kagami avant de dévier vers Tetsuya qui pivota légèrement vers l'autre joueur puis de dévisager la coach.

— Je voudrais te parler en privé, s'il te plaît.

Riko ne pensa même pas à cacher sa surprise avant d'accepter, remarquant un sentiment similaire sur le visage de Kagami. Il était rare que Kuroko demande à parler seul à seul avec quelqu'un, c'était plutôt un être taiseux et Taiga s'interrogea furtivement sur la nature de la discussion à venir. Son ami ne lui avait pas mentionné un quelconque désir de s'entretenir avec la coach.

Kagami haussa les épaules, remarquant la tension dans celles de son minuscule coéquipier, puis il attrapa son ballon, sortant du gymnase, faisant crisser ses chaussures sur le parquet ciré. Après tout, si Kuroko ne lui avait parlé de rien, c'était qu'il n'était pas concerné par cette affaire, sinon, il serait au courant.

— J'vais aller marquer quelques paniers dehors. J't'attends là-bas !

— Merci, sourit Tetsuya avant de reporter son regard si bleu sur la coach.

— N'en fais pas trop, Kagami, précisa Riko quand il franchit la porte avec un geste de la main.

Elle semblait se contenir pour garder un visage neutre, faussement plongée dans les statistiques de l'entraînement du jour.

Elle forçait l'admiration, devait bien avouer Tetsu. Il n'avait que très rarement connu des coachs aussi jeunes et impliqués dans leur équipe et elle était une partie intégrante de chacune des victoires qu'ils avaient arrachées à leurs adversaires, elle se donnait au maximum pour mettre en valeur les capacités de chacun, même les remplaçants, ceux qui avaient peu de chance d'entrer dans le cinq majeur. Parfois, il avait hâte de les observer sur le terrain, pour savoir quel genre de prodiges ils pourraient accomplir, galvanisés par le talent de leurs aînés.

Quand elle redevint sérieuse, elle l'interrogea du regard, apparemment surprise de ne pas l'avoir perdu de vue le temps qu'elle tente de se recentrer et d'oublier ce qu'elle avait noté à propos de Tetsuya et Taiga.

Il prit une respiration venue du fin fond de son diaphragme, puis souffla :

— J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Hyuga à propos… à propos de ton hésitation à nous titulariser, Kagami et moi.

La panique s'imprima sur le visage de Riko et elle déglutit douloureusement. Probablement qu'il était déjà là, quand, énervée contre elle-même, elle était entrée dans le bureau, sans le remarquer. Tel qu'elle le connaissait, il n'avait pas dû oser se manifester, voyant son chagrin, et il avait encore moins signalé sa présence à l'arrivée de Junpei.

Il savait. Il savait que la coach était féministe, ce qui, au Japon, était aussi mal vu qu'être anarchiste, il allait lui annoncer qu'il quittait le club parce qu'il refusait d'être dirigé par une « sorcière misandre ».

Il savait, à présent, qu'elle avait failli faire passer sa cause avant l'équipe. Elle avait eu tout le mal du monde à prendre la décision de choisir de jeunes talents qui pourraient éclipser les efforts qu'elle avait faits pour les conduire jusqu'au bout et elle n'oubliait pas que, Génération Miracle ou pas, si elle n'y arrivait pas, cela lui serait probablement reproché, du fait de sa féminité. Cette décision avait été risquée et elle avait hésité longuement avant de le faire, se torturant les méninges, sachant pourtant que ne pas le faire serait condamner Seirin à un classement de seconde – qu'on lui pardonne son jugement âpre sur ses joueurs, elle avait vu les stats des membres de la Génération Miracle et sans Kagami, sans Kuroko, ses gars n'avaient tout bonnement aucune chance.

Elle savait qu'ils tiraient l'équipe vers le haut et les poussaient à faire toujours mieux. Même les autres bleus progressaient bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait espéré.

Tetsu fronça les sourcils et patienta quelques secondes qu'elle se ressaisisse, ce qu'elle fit d'un air d'attendre le coup suivant. Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres, qui se fit plus franc quand elle le remarqua.

— Nous gagnerons, avec notre basket, lança-t-il comme une évidence. Et c'est aussi le tien, coach.

Elle opina, acceptant de bonne grâce le soutien que venait de lui offrir son numéro onze, puis elle secoua la tête. Le silence était revenu sur le gymnase, seulement rompu par les bruits de rebond provenant de l'extérieur. Sans doute Kagami qui prolongeait l'entraînement, en dépit de l'avis du coach.

Il amorçait un mouvement pour finalement rejoindre son binôme quand elle souffla un grand coup et décida de se confesser à son tour :

— Il faut que tu saches que je sais, pour toi, aussi.

Tetsu, désemparé, lui jeta un regard de biais. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à une telle réplique. Il allait rétorquer qu'il ne voyait – mais vraiment – pas de quoi elle parlait, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, posant une main sur son épaule, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne disparaîtrait pas en plein milieu de sa tirade.

— Si tu savais à quel point j'ai voulu me révolter que tout le monde t'envie pour Momoi alors que de toute évidence, si tu devais te faire câliner tu préférerais que ce soit quelqu'un qui a beaucoup moins de poitrine… Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir défendu.

— Mais ça ne me dérange pas, réfuta-t-il. C'est assez étouffant et elle me fait toujours tomber parce que je suis chétif, mais ça reste une amie. Je ne comprends pas.

Muette de stupéfaction, Riko se demanda un instant si elle s'était trompée. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas possible qu'il n'ait pas remarqué. Qu'il ne sache pas.

— Mais… Tu es… Tu es bien… Euh… Attiré par les garçons ?

Il cilla, se grattant la tête d'un air perplexe, ses joues se colorant un peu, visiblement mal à l'aise.

— Ah ça… Je ne sais pas trop, je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question. Est-ce qu'une fois compte pour toujours ?

Riko ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais la referma finalement, incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à répondre. Elle-même ne s'était jamais posé la question. Elle supposait qu'effectivement, une fois ne pouvait être considérée comme une vérité, cependant, Kuroko avait l'air de parler de quelqu'un d'avant, probablement un des anciens de Teiko.

Elle battit des cils, désemparée. Alors, elle avait rêvé le lien avec Kagami ? Elle avait fantasmé leur attachement de plus en plus profond ? Avait-elle souhaité si fort partager une lutte avec quelqu'un qu'elle s'était imaginé une histoire d'amour entre deux de ses joueurs ?

Le temps qu'elle sorte de ses pensées, ne parvenant à donner aucune réponse à ses questions, Kuroko avait disparu.

* * *

Les mains serrées sur le tableau de statistiques qu'elle avait établi pendant sa pause déjeuner, manipulant avec une aisance déconcertante chiffres et données, Momoi sautillait dans les couloirs, impatiente de les présenter au coach, afin qu'il pût définir une stratégie nouvelle pour contrer l'adversaire qui suivrait Seirin – même si elle espérait de tout cœur que Tetsu et son équipe parviendraient à défaire Tôô, elle savait garder les pieds sur Terre et s'acquitter de sa tâche.

Ses cheveux roses dansaient dans son dos au rythme de son avancée. Elle pensa une seconde qu'il fallait qu'elle envisage de tailler les pointes, puis de travailler son devoir de mathématiques puis elle tourna au bout du couloir, rejetant avec enthousiasme la porte qui lui barrait le chemin vers l'extérieur. Apercevant son reflet, elle s'examina, regardant si son soutien-gorge grand bonnet ne pinçait pas sa peau de façon disgracieuse, si l'armature renforcée ne se remarquait pas. Dans son mouvement une douleur pointa dans sa colonne et elle se retint de grimacer, remettant en place une mèche de cheveux qui avait eu l'audace de se bouger au mauvais endroit.

Quelques secondes, un éclair de tristesse passa dans son regard, sa respiration par petites goulées reprenant dès qu'elle cessait de se concentrer sur son souffle. Son rendez-vous chez le médecin, la veille, ne s'était pas bien déroulé. Faire un bonnet F à quinze ans, alors qu'elle n'avait pas fini sa croissance, inquiétait le praticien qui envisageait de lourds soucis dorsaux et tentait de la pousser à penser à la réduction mammaire.

Elle-même savait surtout que certaines positions de sommeil lui étaient interdites. Quand elle s'allongeait sur le dos, ses seins pesaient tellement qu'elle avait l'impression de suffoquer et c'était une gageüre de trouver des vêtements adaptés à sa taille. Si la poitrine passait, le reste de sa silhouette semblait flotter quatre fois trop dans ses tenues. À l'inverse, elle faisait craquer ses chemisiers au moindre mouvement trop brusque. Combien de fois avait-elle dû se précipiter aux toilettes, ramassant ses boutons au vol, sortant un kit de couture pour les bricoler ?

Pourtant, ce choix lui avait paru logique : sa forte poitrine était un atout indéniable, pour une femme et il fallait qu'elle s'en serve, qu'elle le mettre en avant, quitte à s'interdire de rire trop fort, de s'étirer, même si elle devait rester statique.

L'idée de devoir renoncer à un tel atout lui faisait peur. Elle aurait voulu en parler à quelqu'un, mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup de copines. En discuter avec Daiki était totalement impensable – quelle fille irait dire ses problèmes de poitrine à un garçon, fût-il son meilleur ami d'enfance ? – et malheureusement, avec le club de basket, elle fréquentait principalement des garçons, les rares ayant un jour gravité autour d'elle étant les groupies de Kiki, au collège.

Sa mère, elle, ne se prononçait pas. Elle avait détourné le regard quand le médecin avait rendu son verdict, et elle avait laissé Momoi seule face à cette décision. Ils étaient douloureux, ces temps-ci, très douloureux. La tension dans sa poitrine vacillait au rythme des vagues de douleur dans son ventre. Elle savait ce que ça signifiait, bien entendu. Elle allait les avoir pour la première fois.

Résistant à l'envie de s'étirer pour détendre sa nuque – rester penchée sur ses calculs avait endolori ses vertèbres – elle se remit en marche. Elle en était particulièrement fière, de ceux-là. Elle les avait faits plus vite et ses projections étaient basées sur des techniques qu'elle avait apprises à la bibliothèque de l'université. Elle avait trouvé toute une section de livres qui parlaient uniquement de probabilités et de statistiques et elle s'était sentie chez elle. Elle avait tendu la carte de bibliothèque de son frère en posant les livres au comptoir – il lui avait prêtée, lui-même ne fournissait pas vraiment d'effort pour se maintenir à niveau et faire des études très approfondies – et elle avait emporté son butin comme le plus précieux des trésors.

Quand elle avait testé les nouveaux modèles appris, quand elle était parvenue à un résultat probant, elle avait redressé la tête avec fierté. Elle franchit la porte du gymnase, encore désert à cette heure de la journée – normalement, Daiki devait être en cours d'anglais, cours où il fournissait des efforts étonnants. Elle n'osait pas lui demander pourquoi, elle avait peur que ce soit seulement pour mieux profiter des dialogues de la pornographie américaine – et elle s'engouffra dans les couloirs, grimpant les marches conduisant au bureau du coach.

De la lumière filtrait de la petite fenêtre et des voix semblaient émerger de la pièce, aussi choisit-elle de s'installer à côté. Un silence, durant lequel elle tendit son tableau devant elle, un sourire se peignant sur son visage.

Les projections étaient correctes, elle en était certaine. Mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas de l'instinct, c'étaient des mathématiques, c'était scientifique et c'était elle qui avait tout fait, toute seule, grâce à son intelligence. La science avait prédit les chemins possibles, lesquels étaient les plus probables, lesquels seraient nécessairement suivis compte tenu des évolutions précédentes.

Elle se souvint vaguement de ces journées, quand elle était enfant, pendant lesquelles elle avait contemplé Daiki et son petit sourire ravi pendant qu'il jouait au basket, elle serrant contre elle un livre qu'elle déchiffrait à grand-peine et elle se demandait depuis quand elle s'amusait comme ça en faisant ses statistiques.

C'était peut-être un peu étrange comme passion, mais c'était la sienne et cette fois, c'était certain, le coach allait être bluffé.

Les voix reprirent leurs discussions et son nom émergea. Elle reconnut le timbre d'un des terminales qui restaient sur le banc.

— La place de manager revient à Momoi, affirmait le coach et elle se sentit sourire un peu plus. Tu sais très bien combien il est important pour les gars d'avoir une fille comme elle.

— Oui, soupira le terminal, le plaisir des yeux, son potentiel de sein-pathie, vous nous en parlez depuis toujours.

Ses seins, pensa-t-elle en souriant, et ses calculs. Évidemment qu'elle était importante pour l'équipe.

— J'ai déjà pensé à la rétrograder, continua le coach. Pour mettre quelqu'un de plus efficace. Je ne lis qu'à peine les tableaux qu'elle me tend, une fille qui fait joujou avec des chiffres, c'est mignon, mais bon. Le problème, c'est que je veux garder Aomine, mais il menace de partir si je la renvoie. Je veux le triplé cette année.

Elle cligna des paupières et ses doigts se crispèrent sur son tableau qu'elle contemplait avec fierté. Papillonnant des cils, elle ne comprit pas de suite pourquoi des larmes commençaient à embuer ses yeux. Elle savait que son physique était un atout et elle était heureuse de le mettre au service de l'équipe. Le compliment aurait dû la faire sourire.

Pourtant, elle contemplait le fruit de ses efforts, se souvenant avec amertume à quel point elle avait souhaité que le coach fût fier de ses projections, à quel point elle avait pris du plaisir à faire tout ça. Teiko aussi ignorait ses tableaux ?

Elle secoua la tête, essuyant ses larmes et se détournant du bureau, fuyant le lycée avec énergie.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bon, je ne pourrai poster ni vendredi ni samedi, alors je poste ce soir, en fin de compte. J'espère que ça continuera de vous plaire !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Le silence. Quand il franchit la porte de l'appartement, ce dernier était plongé dans le noir, comme un signal de solitude bienvenue après une journée au lycée, dans le bruit et dans la foule. Taiga s'empressa d'entrer, retirant sac et chaussures, puis il s'avança dans le vestibule pour éclairer la pièce.

Il avait l'habitude, bien entendu, de rester seul des jours entiers. Son père était un homme très occupé et il n'avait que peu de temps à lui accorder, même s'il le faisait dès qu'il en avait la possibilité. La vie en solitaire, à quinze ans, le distinguait beaucoup de ses camarades, en plus du reste. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi son père avait tenu à revenir au Japon, puisqu'il était de toute manière toujours en vadrouille, mais il avait fait avec. Être fils de diplomate avait ses inconvénients mais personne n'avait une vie idéale et peu importait le pays, finalement, tant qu'il pouvait jouer au basket.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, observant le plan de travail, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait se préparer. Il avait vraiment faim et son estomac gargouilla bruyamment au fur à mesure qu'il réfléchissait à ses options, puis il finit par se mettre en cuisine, laissant de savoureuses odeurs d'oignons grillés se répandre dans l'appartement.

C'était Alex qui lui avait appris ce plat, quand il était encore aux États-Unis. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se souvenait de son entraîneuse sur place. La blonde était totalement désaxée, complètement à l'ouest et ne cessait de le traiter de fillette, depuis qu'elle les avait surpris, Tatsuya et lui. C'était empreint d'une tendresse indéniable et s'il protestait, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas comme tous les autres qui l'auraient probablement insulté s'ils avaient su.

Alex était douée, en plus. Comme entraîneuse et comme basketteuse. Même si elle était à la retraite depuis un moment, trop vieille pour continuer en national, elle avait refusé de quitter ce monde et ça avait été une des meilleures rencontres de sa vie, elle avait littéralement transformé son jeu et irrémédiablement pris la place de grande sœur dans son cœur.

Et elle lui manquait.

Il secoua la tête, tournant pour récupérer une assiette, l'anneau qu'il portait en pendentif frôlant un peu sa peau. Tatsuya aussi lui manquait. Cette histoire avait mal fini et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi ça avait déraillé à ce point. Même s'il ne s'était pas attendu à une histoire d'amour éternelle – il fallait être sérieux, son père travaillait pour l'ONU, il restait rarement dans le même pays plus de neuf ans d'affilée –, il aurait bien fait un bout de chemin supplémentaire avec Tatsuya, et plus que tout, il aurait voulu qu'ils restent des amis, bien après la rupture. Tatsuya avait été son point d'ancre et son meilleur ami pendant si longtemps que le perdre soudainement – même sans penser à tout ce qui allait avec, les câlins, les baisers, les rires coupables qui envahissaient la chambre de Taiga quand ils s'y retrouvaient –, lui avait fait mal à en crever. Et il lui manquait toujours. Moins qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il ne doutait pas un seul instant de la raison pour laquelle il avait eu tant de facilités à passer à autre chose. Cette raison faisait un mètre douze environ, avait des yeux d'un bleu incroyable, une agilité insoupçonnée sur le terrain et une idée du basket qui lui plaisait par-dessus tout. Kuroko avait redistribué les cartes, en arrivant dans sa vie.

Quand Taiga avait emménagé, quand il était arrivé dans ce nouveau lycée, il avait eu pour objectif d'abord de faire le moins de vague possible en cours, ensuite de jouer dans le club de basket pour hisser ce même club à un rang tout à fait acceptable. Il savait très bien qu'avoir appris son sport à la source faisait de lui l'un des meilleurs joueurs de la ville et dans toute autre condition, il aurait même raflé la première place sans trop y réfléchir.

Puis il avait entendu parler de la Génération Miracle et de ses cinq joueurs d'exception, des génies de leur domaine comme on en croise un par génération.

Leur réputation n'était pas usurpée. Il n'osait imaginer de quoi serait capable Akashi, mais il entendait ce vibrato dérangeant à chaque fois que Kuroko le mentionnait, du bout des lèvres, avec un soupçon de mélancolie inexplicable. S'il partait du principe que l'ombre de Seirin finirait par en parler quand il en aurait envie et qu'en attendant, ce n'était pas son problème, Taiga n'en restait pas moins curieux.

Toutefois, le compte de la Génération Miracle était incomplet. Ils n'étaient pas cinq, mais six. Et Kuroko avait tout à fait sa place dans ce décompte. S'il n'était pas un joueur très technique, il n'en restait pas moins que son jeu était époustouflant et très beau à regarder.

Quand il était sur le terrain, Taiga n'avait pas vraiment l'occasion d'observer son coéquipier, il était bien assez occupé par ses propres performances et ses adversaires, mais la seule fois où il avait fini sur le banc, à contempler le jeu de Kuroko, il s'était senti foudroyé. C'était peut-être à cet instant que quelque chose s'était agité en lui, à cet instant exactement qu'il avait noté la précision avec laquelle Kuroko se déplaçait et maniait le ballon. Il s'était figuré, quelques instants, les heures d'entraînement qu'il avait fallu pour en arriver à une telle maîtrise de trajectoire, à un tel contrôle de sa force – il en avait, vu le coup de poing qu'il avait reçu et pourtant, sa carrure ne laissait rien entendre de tout ça.

Oui, son coéquipier était attirant, très attirant. Et la fille aux cheveux roses avait tort quand elle disait qu'il était un autre homme sur le terrain, il était exactement le même dans la vie ordinaire : discret, implacable et déterminé. Digne de sa place parmi les lumières de cette équipe dont on attendait tant.

Et si un membre de la Génération Miracle avait jeté son dévolu sur lui, promettant de le soutenir jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la première place, eh bien, soit. Il aurait alors la première place. Encore fallait-il trouver un moyen de briser le jeu agressif d'Aomine, qui brillait beaucoup plus que lui pour l'instant.

Sa motivation retrouvée et sa faim apaisée, Taiga entreprit de débarrasser la table et de se rendre dans sa chambre. Il y avait un replay d'un match de NBA, il trouverait nécessairement des idées pour contrer Aomine en regardant jouer les professionnels. Et dès le lendemain, il se le promettait, il allait travailler plus dur encore pour atteindre un tel niveau.

* * *

Mal à l'aise comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire une recherche pornographique, Junpei s'installa au poste informatique de la bibliothèque, le dos rigide et les joues roses. Ses mains tremblaient sur la souris quand il l'empoigna pour double-cliquer sur le navigateur internet et ouvrir le moteur de recherches.

Il ne n'était pas attendu à un jour faire une telle chose et il n'était même pas sûr de trouver une réponse à ses questions, mais il tenta quand même, jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que personne ne viendrait le surprendre en plein milieu de cette recherche qui le ferait passer pour un idiot.

Ce que Riko lui avait avoué, dans un accès de colère, n'était pas vraiment une jolie déclaration d'amour. Quand il imaginait qu'elle lui retournait ses sentiments, ça se passait toujours d'une autre façon, elle le disait d'une voix timide, un peu fébrile et il lui donnait une étreinte d'acceptation comme s'il lui offrait le plus beau des cadeaux.

Elle lui avait confessé ses sentiments comme si elle détestait ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et ça lui avait fendu le cœur. Même s'il savait qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres filles, qu'elle était plus incisive dans ses façons de penser, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait pour elle une entrave et il avait du mal à comprendre.

Dans le doute, il s'était excusé, avait promis de faire mieux, avait souhaité de toutes ses forces qu'elle soit heureuse de ressentir de l'amour pour lui avant de lui retourner ses sentiments. Il avait mis de côté, pendant quelques temps, l'idée que la fille de ses rêves le considérait comme une malédiction afin d'avoir la tête vide de ce genre de choses pour l'inter-lycées, mais à présent il ne pouvait plus repousser.

Il chercha « lutter contre sa nature d'homme », puisque c'était ça qui embêtait Riko, mais il ne trouva aucun résultat probant, faisant claquer sa langue. Pourtant, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait, lui, trouver un moyen de lutter contre son instinct de mâle qui le faisait contempler avec envie toutes les filles avec des gros seins, il devait bien y avoir un moyen.

Se rejetant sur sa chaise, il passa ses doigts sur son menton, en plein réflexion. Au Japon, ils n'étaient pas très connus pour ça, mais il y avait un pays où ça parlait beaucoup de féminisme, des gens progressistes, comme ils disaient. Aux États-Unis, il lui semblait. Peut-être qu'en effectuant la recherche en anglais, il trouverait plus de résultats, quitte à les traduire avec Google Translate.

Redressant ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, constatant avec désarroi qu'il avait fait le même geste que cette saleté de génie qu'était Midorima, il concentra tous ses souvenirs de ses cours d'anglais pour taper maladroitement : « how can I control my male instincts ». Il grimaça avec un manque d'assurance flagrant avant d'appuyer sur Entrée et il fit défiler la page, déchiffrant les titres comme il le pouvait.

Avec talent, il évita une page qui lui annonçait comme être un homme alpha – il avait dans l'idée que se conduire en chef de meute ne ferait qu'éloigner davantage encore celle qu'il aimait et son œil fut attiré par un lien sur la seconde page, qu'il traduit, probablement très faussement comme disant « l'instinct masculin n'existe pas ». Il fronça les sourcils et prit son courage à deux mains pour cliquer sur le lien.

La lecture de l'article lui fit du mal, parce qu'il n'avait que seize ans et qu'il avait construit toute sa masculinité sur l'idée qu'être un homme est un travail de tous les instants, dans les attitudes et les comportements. Il avait passé son enfance à entendre son père lui dire qu'un homme encaisse les coups sans pleurer, qu'un homme fait du sport, qu'un homme connaît l'histoire et la géopolitique de son pays, qu'un homme sait être fort parce que c'est son rôle et qu'un homme a dans ses gênes, dans sa nature, un amour immodéré pour la féminité corpulente : une poitrine opulente, des fesses rebondies et confortables, un ventre plat, des cuisses fermes et fines.

Sa mauvaise compréhension de l'anglais et le sentiment dérangeant que la sociologue américaine qui écrivait lui expliquait qu'il faisait fausse route depuis toujours lui donnèrent un vertige inattendu, laissant tomber un voile un peu brumeux sur ses yeux. Son cœur battait très fort et il était en colère, répulsivement contre cet article, pour lequel il ne pouvait pas opposer d'arguments plus construits que « mais c'est comme ça depuis toujours » et ça l'énervait de voir que sa rhétorique de la masculinité était mise à mal par une Américaine qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle racontait. Il attendait mieux, d'ailleurs, d'une personne enseignant à Harvard.

De rage, il ferma le navigateur, déconnectant sa session, puis il se leva. Tout ça, c'étaient des conneries. Ce n'était pas son éducation qui l'avait fait aimer un peu trop les filles à gros seins, c'était dans la nature. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais dit « il faut aimer les gros seins » alors que, par contre, il avait beaucoup entendu « va faire tes devoirs » ou encore « range ta chambre ». Personne n'irait volontairement inculquer l'amour d'une fille jolie et bien fait à ses enfants, c'était normal d'aimer les jolis petits lots qu'on croisait parfois, comme l'était Momoi, tous les garçons, d'ailleurs, l'avaient reluquée.

Une petite voix lui fit remarquer que c'était entièrement faux, mais il préféra l'ignorer, tout entièrement tourné vers sa colère des « gender theories ». Refuser que les garçons soient des garçons, ça, c'était de la stupidité crasse. Lui, il était plus intelligent que ça. Il trouverait une autre façon de se contrôler pour plaire mieux à Riko, en devenant encore meilleur au basket, par exemple.

* * *

Daiki avait passé l'après-midi enfermé dans sa chambre, écoutant de la musique sur un vieux lecteur de cassettes qu'il avait emprunté à sa mère. Ses pieds dépassaient un peu du lit et les posters de grands joueurs de basket qu'il avait autrefois fixés sur son plafond avaient laissé des marques, quand il les avait retirés. Souvent, le temps où il aimait encore profondément aller s'entraîner et essayer de faire lui manquait. Il avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose et il détestait plus que tout l'idée que s'il s'entraînait trop, les matchs deviendraient encore plus insipides qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Il était très déçu de sa rencontre avec Seirin. L'attention que Tetsu portait à Kagami l'avait fait considérer le nouveau venu comme un adversaire potentiellement à la hauteur, mais il ne l'avait finalement qu'à peine inquiété. C'était à se demander si cet intérêt n'était pas, finalement, que purement amical ou totalement biaisé par le fait que tous les autres étaient nuls.

Forcément, au milieu de nuls, n'importe quel médiocre pourrait passer pour un génie et il était désolant de constater que Tetsu, après s'être tant battu pour intégrer l'équipe A de Teiko, avait finalement échoué au milieu de joueurs de seconde zone, alors qu'il méritait bien plus.

Daiki ne comprenait pas plus que Kise pourquoi Kuroko avait choisi Seirin. Il avait des notes convenables et un niveau en basket suffisant pour, au moins, viser un lycée avec un club potentiellement national. Pourtant il avait choisi ce lycée sans réputation et Daiki en avait été aussi contrarié que Satsuki, même si c'était pour des raisons différentes.

Au fond de lui, il aurait aimé que Kuroko le suive, au moins pour sa meilleure amie. Elle avait été si peinée qu'il ne vienne pas à Tôô avec eux que son cœur s'était contracté bizarrement. Et puis, bon, il savait bien que le but du basket, c'était de gagner, pourquoi aller s'enterrer dans un club où il n'y avait aucune chance ?

Lorsque des coups furent frappés à sa porte, il retira ses écouteurs et grogna en signe de présence. Le battant coulissa et sa mère apparut dans l'encadrement, les lèvres pincées, désapprobatrice.

— Tu ne révises pas ?

Il haussa les épaules vaguement, reportant son regard sur le plafond.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Tu as eu des nouvelles de Satsuki, récemment ? Cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'est pas venue dîner avec nous…

Si sa mère ignorait son ton agressif, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir contrôler une dispute. Même à domicile, il n'y avait personne pour s'opposer à lui, c'était frustrant.

— Nan, grogna-t-il en se redressant mollement, saisissant son téléphone portable. Attends je lui demande.

Il déverrouilla son téléphone, s'arrêtant un instant sur le fond d'écran qu'elle lui avait mis quelques mois auparavant – c'était une photo d'eux deux où il faisait semblant de ne pas être heureux d'être là, par pudeur, principalement – et il se rendit dans la rubrique des messages, appuyant sur le nom de sa meilleure amie.

« T'es où ? Ma mère demande si tu veux dîner à la maison. »

— Voilà, je lui ai demandé si elle voulait dîner ce soir. Contente ?

— Daiki, protesta-t-elle avant de laisser tomber devant l'attitude morose de son fils.

Elle finit par tourner les talons, refermant la porte derrière elle et Daiki soupira. Il était le premier malheureux de s'être autant éloigné de Satsuki. Sa meilleure amie avait vraiment tout pour elle : elle était aussi intelligente qu'elle était jolie et ça le dépassait complètement que Tetsu n'ait jamais donné suite aux nombreuses avances qu'elle lui avait faites. Lui-même n'aurait probablement pas dit non.

Il passa une main sur son visage et ricana.

Il n'aurait jamais dit non à Satsuki. Jamais. Elle était merveilleuse, et elle l'était depuis toujours et encore plus depuis qu'elle s'était trouvée, qu'elle avait réalisé combien elle était douée pour les mathématiques. Elle rayonnait à chaque fois qu'elle présentait de nouvelles courbes, de nouvelles projections et elle était rigolote et tellement naturelle avec lui. Il aurait adoré être à la place de cet idiot de Kuroko qui préférait détourner le regard à chaque fois qu'elle l'autorisait à regarder sa silhouette ô combien divine.

Certains jours, il se disait qu'elle était bien plus qu'une amie, pour lui. Un peu comme une petite sœur, si c'était bien ce genre de choses qu'on ressentait pour sa sœur (la pornographie lui disait que oui, son sens moral le contredisait avec fougue).

Il soupira, soupir qui se changea en grognement. Crétin de Kuroko. Un potentiel fou pour avoir un bon lycée, il le saccage. La chance d'avoir la plus merveilleuse des filles qui est amoureuse de lui, il la saccage. La possibilité d'entrer dans l'histoire de Teiko comme un des joueurs de la génération miracle, il la saccage. C'était à croire qu'il ne voulait rien de bien pour lui, vraiment.

Son téléphone vibra et il jeta un œil distrait, s'apprêtant à confirmer à sa mère que Momoi viendrait, mais il s'arrêta net en contemplant le message.

« Désolée, pas ce soir, je vais au karaoké avec des copines »

Le message n'avait ni ponctuation finale, ni smiley et cela ne ressemblait pas à Satsuki. Il ferma les yeux, dévasté par ce qu'il imaginait : elle s'était dégoté un petit ami, elle avait fini par se lasser de sa froideur, elle cumulait les deux…

Pas une seule seconde il n'imagina que sa meilleure amie pouvait effectivement être avec des copines, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'en avait pas. Elle ne fréquentait que des garçons, ceux de l'équipe de basket et les filles qu'elle côtoyait la jalousaient tellement que devenir amies avec elle leur était inenvisageable.

S'avachissant sur son lit, il grogna. Aucune des possibilités n'était satisfaisante. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sorte de sa vie, pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. Elle lui était bien plus chère que toutes les revues cochonnes qu'il ne cachait même plus dans sa chambre, bien plus précieuse, même que le basket, parce qu'elle, au moins, n'était jamais décevante.

Le message suivant, il le regretta à l'instant même où il l'envoya, conscient du venin qu'il contenait :

« Depuis quand t'as des copines, toi ? »

* * *

**Voilà, à la semaine prochaine ! (PS : si je ne réponds pas à vos reviews, c'est probablement que j'ai oublié, parce que je l'ai lue alors que j'étais au travail, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !)**


End file.
